


You're His to Take Care of

by SjokaLii



Category: Martin Mystère | Martin Mystery
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SjokaLii/pseuds/SjokaLii
Summary: Martin messed up; now he has to deal with the consequences. He's a werewolf now and the Centre demands he have a live-in handler. It just so happens that the live-in handler happens to be Marvin, Martin's bitter rival. As time goes on, Martin finds being on a short leash with Marvin isn't too bad. The problem is that he's starting to develop feelings for Marvin.
Relationships: Martin Mystery/Marvin
Kudos: 13





	You're His to Take Care of

**Author's Note:**

> So, I think canonically, Martin, Diana and Marvin are supposed to be sixteen (which isn't considered underage in Canada, so if I decide to write some smut I am under no obligation to put warnings on :p) but I'm going to leave their ages ambiguous unless the way I've written the story requires age specification.
> 
> If they are aged up to their early twenties, assume Torrington Academy is a college or university, which honestly makes more sense for me anyways: how many high schools in Canada have baroque architecture and dorms? Granted, the school's in Sherbrooke, Quebec and the East Coast confuses me in general. XD

“I can’t believe Rick won’t just ask her out; he's been acting all dodgy about the subject just because he used to date Rebecca. I mean, yeah, I get it, it’s like all awkward and stuff, but it isn’t that awkward. Seriously, Di, guys are great but sometimes they can be so stupid,” Jenny lamented with a huff.

“Not getting any arguments from me; last week, I had to drag Martin to the infirmary to get stitches because he saw some video on YouTube of a guy doing balisong tricks,” Diana said.

“Aren’t those things like extremely illegal?”

“Yeah, but legality doesn’t seem to be in Martin’s vocabulary. Speaking of which, where is Martin, I didn’t see him in Chem?” Diana asked.

“He’s probably humping the leg of the English Lit sub like some kind of pervy chihuahua. Oh shit, that reminds me, I have a test coming up that I haven’t even studied for. I need to power-study until I know I have at least a C, I’ll talk to you later, Di.” Jenny rushed off, leaving Diana alone in the hallway before she had a chance to reply.

Diana turned and took a step forwards only to fall through a portal on the floor; she came crashing to the floor in MOM’s office.

“Ow, come on, MOM. You couldn’t spring for a gentler landing?” Diana said before she noticed who was helping her up. “Oh, hi Marvin,” she said, blushing slightly.

“In this case, no. We’ve been waiting her for fifteen minutes for you to be alone so we could get you here.”

“Why couldn’t you have sent Martin to let me know you’re calling?”

Java, who Diana hadn’t noticed was in the room up until that point, spoke up. “Martin gone.”

“Indeed, Agent Mystery disappeared last night. His U-watch appears to have been deactivated, so we’ve been unable to track him. You, Java, and Marvin are going to find him. Torrington’s CCTV system shows Agent Mystery walking off campus around 1:30 PM; that’s the last visual we have of him. After that, the U-watch tracked him to a park and forest approximately a kilometre from the school. The last two minutes before the watch was deactivated showed a massive spike in heart rate.”

“I suppose all that’s left is for you to send us to the park,” Marvin, who hadn’t said a word up until that point, said.

Without saying another word, MOM turned to Billy who pressed a button on his hovercraft, opening a portal up.

* * *

The park was sunny; grassy hills and trees with lush green leaves bordering a small lake. The area almost looked too happy for something bad to happen in it.

“Alright everyone, let’s split up to cover more ground, but keep in sight of each other at all times, okay?” Marvin’s leader-like voice was met with silent nods. “I’ll search around the edge of the forest; Java, you go look around by the lake, and Diana can cover the open ground.”

During the first few minutes of the search, there was an optimistic ambience. As minutes passed, that feeling began to dissipate into a fear of not finding anything. The moment was quickly broken by Marvin’s call of “over here!”

They found Martin, lying unconscious on the ground. His clothes were ripped to shreds. Everything was a blur after that: the call to the Centre and their arrival; the medics quickly whisking Martin away; the slow, terrifying wait in MOM’s office for the medics to report back to her. It was awful. Then the holographic screen appeared with one of the medics’ faces.

“He’s awake and okay physically: a bit of hypothermia, but we’re warming him up. He seems to be highly distressed, he’s crying and not responding to any of our questions.”

“Can we see him?” Diana all but yelled.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea; not all of you at once at least. Having one person he’s familiar with come in will help, but they can’t get emotional; he’s in a very delicate state as it is.”

“I’ll go,” Marvin said without hesitation.

“Marvin are you sure that’s a good idea? You and Martin have that whole rivalry,” Diana trailed off.

“I’m not going to do anything to upset him. I promise.”

* * *

Marvin looked at Martin with worry. The latter of the two was lying in a hospital bed wearing a thin, medical gown; tears and mucus streaked his face; his mind seemed anywhere but present. Marvin couldn’t help but focus on Martin’s sniffles, making them sound louder than they were.

“Martin?” Marvin started slowly.

Martin’s eyes jerked towards Marvin, a look of panic on them. “No, not you!” That hurt Marvin a bit. The two had never really gotten along but it still stung. Marvin swallowed dryly.

“I can send Diana in here if you want.” Oddly this did more to upset Martin.

“Why are you always so mean to me? You steal my job and now you’re trying to rub it in that my sister hates me!” Okay, that wasn’t what Marvin had expected.

“I didn’t steal your job and why would your sister hate you?” Marvin looked concerned, like he was missing the piece to a puzzle, except this puzzle was Martin. Martin stared at him, eyes widening, jaw hanging open.

“You really don’t know do you?” The agent’s voice came out soft, just louder than a whisper. His expression changed from one of surprise to defeat. It was difficult for Marvin to look at. Martin’s tears continued to run down his face, but his sniffling had stopped. “It doesn’t matter. The medics, they took my blood. You’ll all know eventually.”

“Know what?” Marvin’s voice raised slightly out of frustration. He remembered what the medic had said, ‘he’s in a very delicate state,’ and chided himself. Martin didn’t seem to notice.

“I fucked up,” Martin muttered out with a shaky breath.


End file.
